


Loved

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's hungover, Justin is less than sympathetic. This is how you  know you're loved.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Not for the first time, Brian woke up with the worst hangover he could remember.

He rolled over to look at the clock. 9:30 AM yet the loft was dark. Brian said a quiet yet heartfelt thanks to that God he didn't necessarily believe in that Justin knew to keep the loft hidden from the sun by drawing every blind and shade in the house.

Speaking of Justin, Brian could now hear him puttering quietly around the kitchen. Brian stood up. Not so fast as to incur more pain but fast enough to beat the gravity threatening to knock him to the floor.

He stumbled to the counter blindly, keeping his eyes shut and his hands around his head in a feeble attempt to equalize the pressure. Brian reached for a chair and sat down. "Hey Sunshine," he said groggily.

"Morning Beautiful." Brian was quite sure he did not look beautiful but let the remark slide. Justin was somewhere in front of him, pouring liquid into a glass. Brian kept one hand over his eyes and, with the other, reached out and found said glass.

"What's this?" he inquired, tapping the side of the cup.

"Juice."

"What kind?"

Justin reached into the fruit bowl on the counter, picked up an orange and set it down in front of Brian.

Brian uncovered his eyes, looked at the orange and winced as he set it back into the fruit bowl. "Too acidic. Could you pour me..."

"No," Justin said firmly.

"No?" 

"No I will not pour you, no I will not make you, no I will not get you, no I will not find you, no I will not fetch you, no I will not hand you anything."

"Why?" Brian moaned.

"Because," said Justin as picked up his orange juice, "I told you that drinking beer at breakfast, wine at lunch, hard liquor at dinner and club drinks at midnight would give you a hangover. I told you not to do it and if you refuse to take my advice, you won't receive any of my help."

Brian lowed his forehead to the counter. "I hate you."

Justin downed his juice. "Of course you do. Kiss?"

"What?" said Brian as he lifted his head.

"I'm leaving. Kiss me good-bye?"

Brian strained to recall what Justin had said about some prior commitment as he stood up. It would explain why he was leaving Brian's company on a Saturday. But he had no idea what Justin had said he was doing today. The boy was leaving and wanted his good-bye kiss. 

Justin had certain expectations. He expected to be kissed before he left each morning and if he was ignored, all of Brian's expectations for later that night would be too.

Brian pulled Justin into tight embrace, kissed him full on the lips and threw in some tongue for good measure.

Justin pushed him away with a disgusted look on his face. "You will brush your teeth, won't you?"

"Yes, dear."

Justin opened the door and stepped into the hall. "Remember: two steps into the bedroom, watch the lip getting out of the shower," Brian picked up the orange again and threw it at Justin, he missed by about two feet and hit the door. Justin's grin got wider. "Wouldn't want you to fall."

"Get out."

As his door slid shut Brian heard Justin say he'd be back by three. That was fine. Plenty of time to sober up.

Brian walked into the bathroom and slipped out of his pants. He could not fathom how they got back on him. He remembered taking them off but not putting them back on. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and then hopped into the shower. Figured he'd kill two birds with one stone.

He turned the knob marked H as far as it would go and added a little cold water just so he would scald himself.

For the next hour, Brian let the hot water do it's job in relaxing his   
muscles and relieving his headache. He brushed his teeth twice, scrubbing hard at his tongue to get the stale taste of alcohol and sex out of his mouth.

When he emerged from the shower, it was a quarter till eleven but Brian did not know this because the bathroom was too full of steam. The clock was not visible. He walked over to the sink to replace his toothbrush when he saw a note scrawled to him on the mirror. 

It said simply, 'Love you.'


End file.
